


Can't Risk Losing Love Again Babe

by 626ashleystarling



Series: Banana Idiots [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Lives, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Lee Yut-Lung & Okumura Eiji are Best Friends, Multi, Non Binary Yut Lung, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Protective Ash Lynx, Protective Okumura Eiji, Protective Shorter Wong, Shorter Wong Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/626ashleystarling/pseuds/626ashleystarling
Summary: Still new to the country, and English, Eiji goes out with Yut Lung.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong, Lee Yut-Lung & Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling, Okumura Eiji/Shorter Wong
Series: Banana Idiots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971763
Kudos: 40





	Can't Risk Losing Love Again Babe

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got an idea for a Yut and Eiji friendship fic. Enjoy~

"This is a terrible idea", Sing complained to Shorter.

"Yep."

"You're not going to stop them?"

"Nope. We could follow them though."

"You are just buzzing with bad ideas."

Ash snorted.

"Hey, I need to make sure my Rì chū is okay", Shorter protested. "He can get hurt out there in the streets."

"Which is why Yue is there to make sure he doesn't end up eaten by a croc in the subway", Ash pointed out. He was contently chewing cashews from a paper bag. "I mean they grew up in New York just like us."

"Yeah, but they grew up as a rich pampered princeps", Sing groaned. "Yue knows as much about the New York streets as a new born baby."

"I can imagine the protest that would fly out of their mouth", Ash joked. "' _I am a thoroughbred New York citizen_ ' and their cheeks would be red", the blond puffed his cheeks out and stomped his foot.

Shorter snorted, earning a glare from Sing. "Sorry. Seriously, let's make sure those two don't end up in a crocodile."

~

"Yue, what is this place?" Eiji asked out of suspicion.

They raised their eyebrow. "A bar."

"Have you ever _been_ to one of these before?"

"Of course."

"One that wasn't super expensive because of your parent's company?"

"Shut up okay? I want to actually enjoy this."

Yut Lung's face was turning a bright shade of red, so Eiji just rolled his eyes and said, "Okay, let's just go."

They went inside, and the first thing that hit Eiji was the _smell_. It smelled like old geezers mixed with vomit. Ick.

"Daijōbuda to omoimasu", Eiji whispered. "Naze watashi wa kore ni sain appu shita nodesu ka?"

~

"Yue looks so out of place", Sing chuckled. They were across the bar, sitting (hiding) in a booth so the duo wouldn't see them. Eiji laughed at something they said, before drinking something that _looked_ super sweet and fruity. Ash then remembered that Eiji didn't really like alcohol. 

"Yut chose the gayest bar in the area", Shorter downed his shot of tequila. "And they still look sorely out of place."

Of course the place was packed with men, young and old, trying to either get laid or find a sugar daddy. Prince was blasting on the speakers and some were getting it on on the dance floor. Two men, who seemed to be about the same age, was tending the bar. A third one was chatting with a significantly older customer, although flirting would be a better word.

"What the hell going on over there", Ash asked, pointing to the bathroom. A 6ft man was yelling at this pipsqueak of a human. His friend, a blond, sat on the stool nearby, grinning like an idiot and drinking a beer.

"Isn't that...", Sing started.

Shorter scowled. "Arthur."

"You can't do a single thing right can you", the man yelled, picking the person up. "One beer, that's all!"

"Um, Ash", Sing tugged his sleeve and pointed across the bar. Eiji was about to go over there.

"Uh oh", his boyfriends said simultaneously.

"Hey", Eiji called out, his finger pointed to the ground. "Put that child down."

Shorter glanced at the person dangling in the air. Sure enough they were a child, barely eleven years old, with dark skin and hair shaped into an afro. They weren't crying, but they looked like the wanted to bite the other guy.

"Um, Eiji", Yut poked their friend. "You shouldn't-"

A bottle flew right past them, causing a yelp to escape their lips.

"Mind your damn business", Arthur spat, "Or next time I won't miss."

"Jākufakku", Eiji cursed, causing Yut and Ash to bite their lips. "Put that kid down."

"Aww, does the cute wittle Asian wanna get it on?"

Sing pushed Ash and Shorter back into their seats. "Eiji and Yue are smart. They'll walk away."

The 6ft man laughed. "No no Arthur, I wanna see what they could do." He leaned in closer and tapped Eiji on the shoulder. "I mean someone cute like you-"

"Ash stop!"

"Huh?"

Ash decked the man with the force of a mac truck and sent him flying over the bar. Arthur got up only to be clocked in the chin by Eiji. Yue grabbed the kid within all the chaos and headed for the back door.

"I'm surprised you're not over there", Sing told his brother.

"Believe me", Shorter picked up his shot glass, "it's taking all my willpower to stay here. I can however, do this." Then he chucked the glass at Arthur's head, grabbed Sing's arm and bolted out of the place.

The glass broke against Arthur's head, giving Eiji enough time to grab Ash and slip out before the rest of the bar joined in.

~

Sing scowled at the four grown humans sitting on the street corner, looking like drunk stragglers. Ash was sporting a pretty blue-black eye. Eiji was fussing over the boy, who's name was Skipper, asking if he was alright and such, to which he just nodded. Yue and Shorter refused to looked each other in the eye.

"So," Sing pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can someone please tell me what the hell just happened?"

"We trashed a bar", Yue started.

"Ended up kidnapping a kid", Ash bit his bottom lip.

"And assaulted a co-worker of mine." Shorter didn't even look guilty. Or sorry.

"And who started all of this?"

Eiji cringed. "Me."

"That's right idiots, now we all might have something on our records."

"I'm sorry", Skip's little voice piped up.

Eiji patted his head. "Hey, don't worry." He smiled. "We kind of caused it on ourselves."

As it turned out, Skip was nine years old, orphaned, and the man that was yelling at him wasn't a legal guardian of his. He was just someone that happened on his half dead body on the side of the road. He took him in and used him for alcohol runs.

Sing called the police, as he was the only one that didn't actively participate in the fight, and thirty minutes later Skip was being taken to a home, while his very drunk guardian was being taken to jail.

"Tattaima okotta nante shinjirarenai", poor Eiji muttered as the sirens faded into the distance.

Yut scratched their neck. "Wǒ kěyǐ xiāngxìn wǒmen kāishǐle yī chǎng jiǔbā dàzhàn."

Sing grabbed his lover's arm and began pulling them away. "We better head off before we break another law. See you guys later. Oh and Shorter", He glanced back at him. "You owe me, or I'm telling mom."

He couldn't catch what Shorter muttered.

"Try not to assault anyone else", Yue joked. Ash responded with a birdie to their face.

As they walked home, Shorter joked about Ash's new black eye, while Eiji walked between them, trying to stop both of them from slipping in the puddles.

"You are both stupid", He laughed and wrapped his arms around their waists.

"So what compelled you to jump in that fight?" Ash asked him, resting his arm on Eiji's shoulder.

Eiji looked a little sad as he rested his head on Ash's shoulder. "Skip reminded myself of me in foster care. I wanted to help him..."

Shorter smiled, give his hand a little squeeze, and kissed his head. "You were amazing Rì chū, beating the sh*t out of Arthur."

"Arthur? That jerk from work?" Ash scowled. "Explains why you threw a glass at his head."

"Praying he doesn't show to work tomorrow", Shorter crossed his fingers in hope.

Eiji laughed and elbowed him. "You are terrible."

"Love you too sweetie."

**Author's Note:**

> Ash and Yue may not know much in Japanese, but they would 100% know the curse words XD
> 
> Daijōbuda to omoimasu - _Japanese_ We'll be okay, I think.
> 
> Naze watashi wa kore ni sain appu shita nodesu ka? - _Japanese_ Why did I sign up for this?
> 
> Jākufakku - _Japanese_ F*ck you jerk.
> 
> Tattaima okotta nante shinjirarenai - _Japanese_ I can't believe that just happened.
> 
> Wǒ kěyǐ xiāngxìn wǒmen kāishǐle yī chǎng jiǔbā dàzhàn - _Chinese, Simplified_ I can't believe we started a bar fight


End file.
